


You'll Be Alright

by St0rybr00ke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic!Killian, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Hook have been in a committed relationship for awhile now, but Killian's utterly shocked when Regina tells him she's pregnant. As the due date grows closer, Hook grows more and more concerned that he won't be a good father, and only one person can alleviate these worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

When Regina had first told him Hook felt like he'd been hit by a car. Again. Regina was pregnant with his child. His child. Killian had of course put on an overjoyed face. He'd hugged her tightly and kissed her, then proceeded to tell her how happy he was and how much he loved her. Henry had been ecstatic to hear that he was receiving a sibling. There'd been much tears and hugging from Regina and Snow who had fixed their relationship and even Emma cracked a little smile. But Killian felt like there was something there, something in his stomach, nagging at him about all of this. Something that worried him. He pushed it to the back of his mind and kept on the mask of a delighted father-to-be, despite the lingering doubt.

As Regina's pregnancy went on, Hook learned a few things. Pregnant women could get awfully snappy, they had cravings, and Regina looked utterly beautiful when she was pregnant; radiant, Hook thought. Hook slowly started to feel at ease as Regina began to develop a little baby bump. He loved waking up in the morning and seeing Regina laying beside him. They'd always wake up the same way. Regina's back would be pressed against his chest and Hook would have his good arm draped around her waist. He loved waking up in the morning and just seeing here there in bed with him, a bloody pirate. Hook started to feel a small sense of pride when he looked at her stomach and came to the realization that a life was going to be born. A life he helped create! Hook was so used to only causing destruction, pain, death. But here he was, bringing life into this world.

Regina's stomach grew bigger and bigger until he was sure it was about to explode. She was so beautiful though. She almost always wore a smile and it seemed her kind spirit had returned. Hook made sure to take extra care of her at this time. Mostly because he loved her unconditionally, and also, it helped take his mind off of his nagging worries. Hook was scared. He was honest to god scared. As Regina's due date grew closer and closer, Hook's worries grew bigger and bigger. He had no idea how to be a parent. He wasn't even sure how to deal with children. How could he be expected to raise a child when he had no idea how to take care of one. Regina wasn't worried, she'd already raised Henry -on her own as well-. But Hook was a totally different story. He was completely new at this. Never once did he speak to Regina about his worries. He didn't want her to lose faith in him. So he did what he always did. He wore a mask. He kept on a facade of confidence and excitement as the days ticked down to the due date. His mind grew more frantic by every passing day. What if he hurt the child? What if his child needed him? What if he was a bad role model? What if he did something wrong? What if his child hated him...?

Hook's worries kept persisting him, but he kept the cheerful mask up. He showered Regina with affection as the due date neared. Regina was going to have the baby any day now. Hook couldn't feel excited with all these worries piled onto him, but whenever Regina asked him if he was excited, he'd put his arms gently around her and kiss her tenderly, telling her that he was more than excited. It was a lie, but it kept Regina happy, and that's what Hook cared about.

Hook was bringing Regina a cup of coffee from the diner one afternoon when it happened. He was about to open the door to her office when he heard a loud, agonized scream come from within the office building. Hook instantly recognized it as Regina. He dropped the coffee and nearly broke the door down as he raced inside. He found Regina on the floor, her skirt soaked. She was clutching her stomach with her eyes squeezed shut. Hook knew that she was about to go into labor. He dropped down next to her and rifled around through her purse to try and find that little. silver, rectangular box that let you magically talk to people. He felt Regina grab his arm in a death grip. He looked over at her with a concerned look and saw that to his shock, tears were in her eyes. "The baby's coming, Hook!" she nearly screamed. Hook nodded and hastily dialed the emergency number Emma had taught him. He lifted the box to his ear and heard it make that odd sound. He let Regina squeeze his arm tight enough to pop it off. He leaned over to gently kiss her hair as the number for the hospital continued to ring on.

"You'll be just fine. I'll take care of you." he promised her in a little whisper.

Hook paced back and forth in the waiting room with a worried expression as he chewed nervously at his bottom lip. Hook was never like this, but Regina was an exception. He was terrified for her. He hadn't been allowed in while Regina was having the baby since he wasn't spouse or family. The tapping of his shoes on the bright white tile was slowly driving him insane, but he couldn't seem to stop pacing. He had to see Regina. It'd been almost four hours, but still no word from the doctors! Hook's worries were also twice as worse. What if he failed as a parent? What if he raised his child the wrong way? What if his child got sick? What if he couldn't be there for his child? All these what if's shot through Hook's mind, slowly driving him insane. He was about ready to bust down the door to Regina's room and make sure she was alright when the door opened for him. The nurse came out with a smile. "You can see her no-" Hook nearly knocked the young woman over in his mad dash to get to Regina. As he approached her bedside and saw her holding a small bundle in her arms, he grew more nervous. All the worries that had ever crossed through his mind were on a constant replay, making his knees weak. He wanted to run like a coward, but he forced himself not to. He stood by her bedside and smiled nervously at her. Regina gave him a tired smile as she held the little bundle of blankets out to him. Hook very slowly took the child into his arms. It was a sight to behold. She was probably the tiniest little thing he'd ever seen. Everything about her was miniscule. Her little fingernails, tiny nose, little lips. She was utterly perfect. Hook was even more shocked when she sleepily opened her eyes and they were the same stunning blue as his.

"Say hello to your daughter, Killian..." Regina murmured tiredly. Hook couldn't say a word. Every thought, every worry was evaporated when he took his precious little girl into his arms. He felt something tugging at his heart. A need to protect, a love, a devotion to this tiny life in his arms. He knew right then and there that he'd be alright. He gently stroked her impossibly small cheek and she reached up to grab his finger in a death grip. Killian couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" he softly said to his daughter. She simply made an adorable little cooing sound that made Hook's eyes shine a little warmer and his heart beat a little faster. He knew then that didn't need to know everything. He'd do fine. He watched with an awed look as she released a tiny yawn and snuggled up into her blankets, her jerky little movements stilling as she fell asleep. Yeah...Hook would be fine...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Regina are relaxing in the living room when their now 5 year old daughter runs in, convinced there's a monster in her closet.

The house was completely silent except for the quiet sounds of the TV in the background. Hook was still baffled by the strange little box with the moving pictures, but Regina reassured him that it was just 'electricity'. Hook was still quite confused, but he just ignored all the questions he had. Regina had put their little daughter, Blair, to bed about an hour ago and after finishing up a little work, she'd joined Hook on the couch to watch television. Hook had his good arm around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. Hook couldn't make any sense of what the bloody hell was going on with the whole television thing, so he settled for watching Regina instead. He watched her stomach slowly rise and fall as she watched the television. He watched how a smile occasionally twitched over her lips when something happened on the television. He watched her every little movement and remembered it, noticing each and every moment as if it were his last. Regina looked up after awhile when she felt his eyes on her and she smiled faintly.

"What're you looking at?" she inquired sarcastically, arching one graceful brow. Hook smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well I was looking at you."

"Shouldn't you be looking at the TV?"

"I find you much more interesting than that little box." he complimented her in his smooth, deep voice. Regina rolled her eyes, but she snuggled closer to him. She met his sea blue eyes with his and bit her lip. After a moment, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. Hook grinned over her lips and moved to pull her closer, but they were interrupted by a loud voice from the stairs.

"Mama, Papa!" came Blair's tearful voice. Hook sighed heavily and let Regina up away from him. Regina was about to get up, but Blair came barreling in and practically leaped into her lap. Blair wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and clung to her in a leech like manner. Regina looked concerned and gently ran her hand over Blair's thin back.

"What's the matter, baby?" she asked in the sweet as sugar voice she always used with their five year old.

"There's monsters in my room..." she whimpered loudly. Regina just shook her head with a sigh. Henry'd had the same problem when he'd thought there were monsters in his room. Regina just had to show him that there were none in there, and he'd been fine after that. Regina looked over at Hook.

"Killian, could you put her back to bed? Just show her that there aren't any monsters and she'll go right to bed." Regina informed him. Hook nodded and got up. Blair seemed insistent on not leaving Regina, so Hook leaned down and picked her up into his strong arms. Blair wrapped her thin arms around his neck and Hook sighed, gently running his fingers through her almost black hair.

"Don't worry, Blair. There aren't any monsters in your room." he said soothingly as he carried her back up the stairs to her room. She slept in the room beside Henry's in Regina's house. Regina hadn't thought that a ship would be a proper place to raise a child. Hook opened the door and shut it behind him, gently placing her on the bed. She picked fearfully at her pink pajama pants. Hook sighed and crossed his arms with a little frown. "So where do you think the monsters are, Blair?" he asked her. Blair pointed a shaky hand at the door of her closet.

"They're in the closet." she mumbled in a tiny voice. Hook smiled reassuringly at his little girl as he walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. Of course it was completely empty. Hook stepped aside and looked over to smile widely at his daughter.

"See? No monsters." he said in a kind voice that he reserved only for his daughter and Regina. Blair still looked frightened, but she slowly nodded.

"Alright...there's no monsters." she said in her soft, quivering voice. Hook went to Blair's bedside and sat down beside her as his little girl crawled under the covers. Hook carefully tucked her in and watched her carefully.

"So you're not scared anymore?" he inquired softly. Blair nodded. Hook handed her the teddy bear doll she always slept with. Blair smiled happily and adjusted herself a bit before grinning up at him.

"Thank you, Papa." she said softly. Hook just shrugged his shoulders and leaned over to kiss her soft hair.

"That's what I'm here for." he chuckled. He tousled his little girl's hair before he got up and walked over to her door. He flicked her light off and watched her for a moment. Blair truly had been a gift to him and Regina. She became the bright light in Hook's life. He got to see her grow up, he got to see her grow up right in front of his eyes. It was astounding to him, and he wasn't going to miss any of it for the world. "Goodnight, love." he said softly, his heavy accent obvious. He slowly shut the door, leaving his daughter to sleep for the night.


End file.
